Assassin: El enigma de Tetsu
by Assassin Tetsu
Summary: La memoria perdida de un joven vampiro original se ha vuelto crucial para salvar Toudai de la destrucción ¿Como le ayudará Naru a recuperar la memoria del Assassin Tetsu?¿podra el joven vampiro decirle lo que siente a Naru?


Assassin: El enigma de Tetsu

¿Por qué la gente no puede demostrar ser algo más que solo gente¿Es acaso que no podemos¿O es que aun no lo sabemos? Te contaré la historia de alguien que demostró a los demás que los sueños se hacen realidad, que con una fuerte fe, una firme determinación y un arduo esfuerzo logró ser el héroe que venció todo lo que era injusto y corrupto, te contaré la historia…….del Assassin Tetsu.

Capitulo 1: El sueño de un joven héroe.

Todo comenzó cuando ocurrió un naufragio en la costa de una ciudad llamada Toudai, la antigua ciudadela de "Asura el demonio", el único sobreviviente despertó, era un joven de cabello negro y un poco largo y de 17 años, pero yo me había fijado bien lo que el era……

-¿En donde estoy?- dijo el chico con una fuerte amnesia-me duele la cabeza…mmmm.

Empezó el chico a explorar los restos de la nave abandonada, por la bandera había notado que se trataba de un barco tripulado por piratas, pero al llegar al camarote del capitán encontró varias cosas interesantes, como instrumentos de navegación, mapas, armas antiguas, pero hubo algo que le interesó mucho: la vieja espada Ninjato que estaba colocada cuidadosamente en el atril tras el escritorio, era algo tosca a diferencia de la Katana, la espada de un guerrero Samurai por excelencia, la ninjato era completamente recta, no curva como la katana, hecha mas para combatir en espacios estrechos, como los pasillos; pero esta no era una ninjato común, puesto que su guarda tenia la forma de luna. El chico vio asombrado la espada, la tocó del mango y la sintió curiosamente cómoda, como una vieja manta y calida…… como si la hubiese usado antes.

-Una espada elige a su usuario ¿entonces tu me eliges a mi? pues ahora tendrás un nombre, te llamaré "Tsuki no Tsurugi".

Pero antes de salir, el chico recordó que al despertar veía borrosamente y tomó un armazón de lentes y se los puso no solo dándose cuenta que veía perfecto con ellos, sino que esta era su nave, pero entonces la dejo por un rato para ver a donde había naufragado, y al salir vio sorprendido la ciudad que tenia enfrente de sus ojos.

-¡Es increíble!-dijo asombrado el chico-¡¡¡¡quiero conocerte, ciudadela de Asura!!!!

Al entrar a la ciudad vio a la gente que avanzaba impaciente por avanzar a su trabajo por la mañana, pero su impresión cambió cuando tropezó con lo que cambiaria su vida para siempre, y digo radicalmente.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!-le dijo una voz de chica al atolondrado héroe.

-Discúlpeme si le molesté.-pero el chico al subir la mirada tras su tropiezo ve a una chica tan bella como el alba y el ocaso, de cabellos castaños y largos, esa chica era Narusegawa Naru.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si…creo, solo me siento débil.

-Das la pinta de haberte visto antes-dice Naru, pero suena la alarma de su reloj- ¡¡ay, no!!¡¡Llegaré tarde!!¡¡¡Luego me hablas!!!

Y así se conocerían el héroe nonato y el amor de su vida si elimináramos un desastroso e incomodo accidente como el que te contaré ahorita mismo.

-¡¡Ay!!-tropieza el chico con Naru, después de que ella choca con fuerza y ambos caen.

-No se que es peor, niña: si la jaqueca de cuando desperté o que me hayas caído encima con todo y tus nalgas- dice el joven debajo de Naru, quejándose de dolor y justo con la cara bajo la falda de esta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita Naru, reaccionando mandando a volar de un puñetazo a nuestro apaleado protagonista.

Si, a veces no es fácil darle una buena presentación al comienzo de esta historia, por que justo después nuestro héroe empezó a recordar una pequeña parte de su oscuro pasado y en pleno espacio aéreo.

-¿¡Que le pasa a esta chica!?¡¡¡¡Me pegó nada mas por un desastre que ella misma hizo, supongo que debo agradecerle que me haya recordado mi nombre de un trancazo!!!!-pensaba el chico- Entonces, de ahora en adelante mi nombre será…… Edward, eso creo.

Al caer sobre un coche, Ed se dirigió a buscar a la chica que lo golpeó tan fuertemente.

-No la encuentro, ojala no me hubiera mandado tan lejos ¿por que será así de hojaldra con la gente?

Sin embargo se oye el extraño ruido de su estomago, estaba hambriento.

-Ojala hubiese recordado eso de que tengo hambre-y como si fuese un deseo vio que en frente estaba un lugar donde comer, ese lugar se llamaba Ichikaru, el local de Ramen mas popular de la ciudad.

-Aguarda un momento ¿Ichikaru no estaba en la aldea oculta de Konoha?

-¿Te gusta arruinar el folklore?

-No es eso, sino el hecho de que lo de Ichikaru no cuadra en la historia. Tú sabes, ese local está en el anime de Naruto.

-Para explicarte esto, tendria que contarte sobre el accidente que ocurrió hace unos años con la temida bruja Yuuko, quien se encargaba de controlar las dimensiones como si fuese una burócrata, un solo minuto fue suficiente para descuidarse y causar un desastre entre las dimensiones haciendo que se mezclaran en un solo mundo, como el que ves ahora.

Bien, a lo que iba, el hambre empezó a dominar al chico empezando a delatar su verdadera apariencia: cabello largo y blanco hasta la cintura, pequeños colmillos y un par de ojos carmines como la sangre; y para acabarla de amolar, un traje negro igual al de un Assassin del juego "Ragnarok Online".

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-dice el chico viéndose en el reflejo de un cristal-yo no era así al principio… ¡y todavía tengo hambre! No desesperes, ya vas llegando a Ichikaru, solo entras, pagas, comes un ramen y te vas. No puede ser tan difícil ¿o si?

-Oye, niño.

-¿Quién¿Yo?

-Tú pareces ser un forastero- dice el encargado de Ichikaru- toma, antes de que se enfríe- y le da un plato con ramen.

-¿Por qué me lo da? si no tengo un duro.

-Tengo la costumbre de ser amable con la gente que tiene hambre y que no tiene dinero, pero que es amable.

-Estoy confundido, no le conozco y parece conocerme. Como si yo le hubiese hecho un favor o algo así.

-Rápido, tómala antes de que cambie de opinión entonces.

-Gracias, supongo…-murmura el chico muy confundido y empieza a comer el ramen.

Al salir de Ichikaru…

-Al menos pude comer a gusto, ahora tendré que hallar un refugio para pasar la noche, el barco esta encallado y me veré obligado a sacar varias cosas de ahí. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella… era tan linda y bella como el ocaso mas tenue y lento que haya existido o que recuerde por el momento.

El atardecer ha comenzado con una lluvia tan fría que el agua esta muy helada. Ed camina por las calles oscurecidas de la ciudad por el cielo nublado y lluvioso, muerto del frío; y al final del ocaso, cae desmayado bajo el cielo lluvioso de la noche.

Fin del capitulo 1.


End file.
